Bundle of Tantrums
by foxxywinter
Summary: Azula, Ty Lee and their very spoiled daughter. Tyzula!Baby drabbles for the Advent Calendar.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My Tyzula Advent contribution, about a cute and dysfunctional canon Tyzula family.**

 **.**

 **/1/ protection**

 **.**

"I'm scared," Anka whispered, wrapping her arms around Azula.

She had invaded her parents' room. If Azula knew what she was getting into, she did not know if she would even have a child. No, that was a horrible thought; she loved her daughter.

"Well, I can obviously protect you from whatever you fear," Azula said, picking up her daughter and setting her on the bed. She landed on Ty Lee's legs and the acrobat jumped up.

"Whas happenin'?" Ty Lee slurred through her sleepiness.

"I'm scared of the monsters. I woke up and I couldn't-couldn't move and there was a ghost lady with a really long face at the foot of my bed and the palace is haunted!" Anka cried out, reaching out for Azula again. Her mother held her and let her crawl into the bed.

Ty Lee did accept it, albeit with a grimace.

The moment Azula lay back down, Anka smiled to herself.

"You would want the palace haunted, Anka. You love ghosts," murmured Ty Lee, noticing her daughter's very smug expression that she certainly inherited from the woman who gave birth to her and not the one who properly raised her.

"Ty Lee! She is scared and you are traumatizing her," Azula said, which was the standard response whenever Anka did not get whatever she desired.

Ty Lee mumbled to herself, "I'm gonna kill your parents one day," and rolled over and went back to sleep as Anka clung to her.

Ty Lee then smiled to herself, because she was _so_ not angry. She loved it when Azula was maternal and sweet. It was the cutest most romantic thing in the whole world, and Ty Lee so takes credit for her positive attitude occasionally rubbing off on her wife.

Azula went back to sleep.

She could protect her daughter while unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **/2/ sneeze**

 **.**

"I'm sick," cried Anka. Azula backed away from her when she reached for her mother to be closer, which made the child cry uncontrollably. "I'm sick and help me!"

"I don't get sick," Azula said fiercely, flinching when Anka sneezed as if her daughter had thrown a fireball at her. No, Azula would have probably been more unfazed by that than the potential of illness. "I don't get sick and you will not make me sick. Sick is your mom's job."

Anka held out her arms and wiggled her fingers desperately. Azula sighed. She had been through worse things than this.

She could not traumatize her daughter. Not like her parents did to her.

So she walked forward and grimace as she patted Anka on her head.

Before Azula could flee, Anka blew her nose on Azula's shirt.

Azula retched.

Anka cried.

Ty Lee came to their rescue.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **/3/ beautiful disaster**

 **.**

"You look awful," said Azula, studying her wife closely. Ty Lee always was as perfectly put together as Azula herself. Looks were very valuable to them and they always exuded an air of perfection.

Yet, today, Ty Lee's braid was still knotted the way she slept on it, her lack of eye make-up was alarming, and her smile was far fainter than usual.

Azula looked down at Anka. Their daughter was the epitome of cuteness, perfection and fashion.

"I know. I just wanted her to look cute. It's called sacrifice," said Ty Lee, now frowning. She looked so unlike herself when she was not sparkly and bubbly. "I guess you're the trophy wife now."

Azula just smirked at that.

Ty Lee was still very good looking. A beautiful disaster, just like Anka was.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **/4/ pretty lights**

 **.**

"I wanna touch the pretty lights," pleaded Anka, waving her hands futilely at the hanging lamps above her and her mothers.

Azula shrugged and picked her up, but before she could lift her an inch, Anka screamed, Azula flinched and Ty Lee seized the girl.

"We _own_ the lamps. She can touch them if she—"

"Wants to burn her hands off," Ty Lee hissed.

Azula did not think about that, but she was never going to admit it. She certainly would not if Ty Lee was going to speak to her so disrespectfully, anyway.

"I think she'll be fine. I wanted her to learn her lesson about touching open flames," said Azula, then adding, "Or learn that she's a firebender and therefore worthy of my love."

Ty Lee looked deeply hurt, which was fairly funny in her wife's opinion. "Azula."

"I was mostly kidding about that," said Azula.

Ty Lee ushered Anka away.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **/5/ comfort**

 **.**

"You look uncomfortable," said Ty Lee, looking Azula up and down.

She had Anka wrapped around her.

It was Anka who replied, "I'm very comfortable!"

Azula picked up her daughter and handed her to Ty Lee.

"You will be comfortable with her too," said Azula as she left them alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **/6/ rescue me**

 **.**

Anka ran through the palace courtyard with Izumi. Azula was stuck on parental supervision duty, and it was the last thing she wanted to be doing. Still, fake firebending was hysterical to watch and reminded her of herself when she was younger. Except with real firebending, because she was an amazing prodigy, of course. The moment Azula thought those words, she realized that her daughter was not one of those. She quickly forced those concerns away, thankfully.

"Just die already!" Anka shouted and Izumi shrugged and fell to the ground.

Anka set her foot on Izumi and looked very proud. Then Izumi grabbed her by the ankle and threw her onto the ground.

"I was just faking my death," said Izumi.

Anka began to cry. " _Mother_! Mother! Mother!"

Azula reluctantly stood up and walked across the damp grass to her daughter.

"What?" Azula asked, looking down at the crying child.

"Rescue me!" Anka said, waving her hand up.

Azula reached down and helped her daughter up. Anka broke free of Azula and tackled Izumi.

Izumi screamed.

Azula sighed. "That is very unsportsmanlike, Anka…" but she did not care very much.

She turned around and now Azula screamed.

No one took her off guard. _No one_ did.

Except Ty Lee at this moment. Her wife had tackled her to the ground, laughing and smiling.

Azula gasped, the winds knocked out of her. Ty Lee laughed hysterically.

Princess Azula planned to kill her the moment she caught her breath, but she was interrupted by Anka ceasing her wrestling with her cousin and shouting, "I'll rescue you mother!"

Azula did not know why she agreed to making this family.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **/7/ quiet**

 **.**

"Why are you never quiet?" demanded Azula through her bared teeth. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "You will shut up right now before I make you."

Anka's little jaw jutted out defiantly. "Make me."

Azula glared with the full ferocity granted by her lineage.

Neither budged.

Ty Lee said, "Let's play who can stay silent the longest."

"Yes!" Anka's golden eyes lit up.

Azula turned her glare from her daughter to her wife.

How dare she be a better parent.


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **/8/ windchill**

 **.**

At the Southern Water Tribe, Ty Lee set down Anka, Anka dropped her gloves into the water, and the little princess began to cry uncontrollably. It was a freezing day and the gloves were ice and her small hands were already cold and red.

Zuko remarked of his sister, "She's the scariest person I've ever met."

Sokka replied, "Same. I think anyone who's ever met her would agree. Not that I was ever _scared_ of her, but she's scary. I'm not scared of her. Never was."

Zuko did not believe that, but he hid his smirk. They were both supposed to be focused on diplomatic relations, while in the freezing cold of the South Pole. Azula brought Ty Lee and Anka, because their daughter wanted to see the place Azula loathed to no end and only went to because she liked politics and was far better than Zuko at running the Fire Nation in her opinion.

"But nobody could love that kid more," Zuko said, as he watched Azula remove her gloves and slide them onto Anka's hands.

Ty Lee kissed Azula on the cheek, murmuring something about her being so sweet.

"And she and her wife are hot. It's really… cute when they kiss like that." Sokka never said _cute_ , and Zuko had the brief desire to push him into the ocean.

"No. She's my sister," Zuko settled on snarling. "She is not hot."

"Right. If you say so."

Sokka shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **/9/ impatient**

 **.**

"Now, now, now, now, now, now—" The only thing stopping that from continuing was Azula's hand clamped over Anka's mouth.

Anka's tongue darted out and Azula rescinded her hand, wiping it on her clothes. She forgot her daughter had learned that trick.

Ty Lee tiredly said, "Maybe we should just give it to her."

" _No_ ," said Azula, turning away.

"Now, now, now—"

Azula held a flame to the side of the toy.

Anka clamped her own hands over her mouth this time.

Ty Lee could not help but to laugh.


End file.
